politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic Dominator Disaster
The''' Psychic Dominator Disaster''' was an event that occurred shortly after the last war. The Second Slavic War resulted in an Union victory over the Soviet States. However, immediately after that victory Yerik activated multiple Psychic Dominators across the globe, whose construction had been masked by the larger struggle. The Union used a prototype time machine to return to the beginning of the Second Slavic War to not only defeat the Soviets once more, but to avert Yerik's plan for world domination.. The war is also known as the Psychic Dominator Disaster, as referred to by Steinschneider prior to the Union time journey. 'The Disaster' In the year prior to the disaster, the Union Forces were at war with the Soviet States, who on the ambitious Premier Turchínov's orders, sought to conquer their rivals, the Russian Federation and with it is the entire free world. Despite the Soviet States's initial advantages, the Union were victorious, having defeated the Soviets at Kremlin and captured Premier Turchínov alive, who was imprisoned in some place of Romania. But their victory was not complete as Yerik, the former advisor to Turchínov had escaped capture from the Union. While the world celebrated its victory over the Soviets, Yerik and his Psychic Corps set out on their own to create his own faction and with it, Yerik assembled his plans for world domination. Under supreme secrecy, Yerik's forces constructed a series of Psychic Dominators across the globe, one of which was placed on Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay. After the Russian government discovered this, Yerik announced that he was about to take over the world: mind, body, and soul. Refusing a full presidential pardon, he went on to deploy his series of Psychic Dominator devices, which could release enough psychic energy to Mind control the entire world. President Putin immediately ordered a counterattack before the device could be deployed; an airstrike launched at the express order of President Putin failed to destroy the Psychic Dominator on Alcatraz Island (one of three around Earth), though one MiG crashed into the nuclear reactor powering the Psychic Dominator, thus rendering it inoperable. Unfortunately, the entire attack force was lost and the Psychic Dominator itself was still fully operational. Yerik started searching San Francisco for supplementary power for the weapon. The Union were desperate - at least, those still not affected by Mind control. Even if Yerik couldn't get the Dominator back online, he had mind controlled most of the world and could send an incredible army to take over the last holdouts in using his powers to insure no guerrilla resistance and no opposition to his rule, ever again. 'Averting the Disaster - Phase 1: Going Back in Time' The Union turned to Steinschneider and he delivered. He managed to modify a Chronosphere to operate as did the original Alpha Experiment, producing a machine that could take people back in time. However, the Soviet spy network was remarkably well informed, apparently having been able to infiltrate Steinschneider's technical team. They smuggled out a complete blueprint of the device, from which Soviet engineers crafted operating instructions. The information was also passed to the Premier in Bucares ready for his commander to secure the important artifact and an invasion by himself. Following the disturbance in the time stream, the Union did go back in time to before the Soviet entrance into the time stream and destroyed the Psychic Dominator again - for the first time. 'Phase 2: Yerik Abandons Secrecy' Yerik realized that somehow, the Union and the Allied had determined his true intention despite his precautions and abandoned his extensive plans for camouflage. Meanwhile, the Soviets planned to destroy Steinschneider's lab in Romania Yerik began operating more directly and went on the offensive: he began grinding civilians in Saint Petersburg with his horrific grinders through the use of subliminal messages, reducing them into biological components for his war machine. However, he was unable to convince some local Spetsnazs, as they were all very familiar with television, transmissions and propagandized broadcasts. These soldiers proved that they were formidable off screen as well as on-screen, and assisted with the demolition of Yerik's base. During the battle, technology from the future was used to create the Battle Fortresses and even a local Chronosphere. The World then turned their attention to Seattle, where the Microsoft headquarter was under threat. Yerik managed to steal an operational Nuclear missile silo, and by capturing Power Plants from civilians throughout the city, launched it against the small Union outpost, just like what happened with Vladivostok in the last war by Vladislav. However, superior Union and Allied tactics combined with a generous campaign contribution from Bill Gates and their own super weapon - a Weather Control Device - are combined to allow the Union/Allied to push through into Yerik's base and eliminate the silo. Whatever genetic software that the Microsoft Corporation was forced to develop and before the company was liberated by remains unknown to this date, but although chances are that it was used in Yerik's Genetic Mutator devices. 'Phase 3: Foiling Yuri's Back-up Plans' 'Rescuing Steinschneider' Anya was then rushed to England, where a situation was developing. The soviet commander had to deal with Yerik after recapturing London and now, Turchínov was in grave danger and a loyal threat to that maniac which led into a daring rescue straight in Morocco. Thought that he had suffered some defeats, he had other plans which rendered those defeats meaningless, one of which was the capture of German scientist Albert Steinschneider. Yerik's plan was to force Steinschneider to work for him on the Psychic Dominator program, hoping to accelerate its eventual completion and before he was burnt out from both ends. With an explanation from Colonel Eva Lee and some German commander , agent Anya and a team of Merkavas was sent into recovering the doctor. They succeeded, and Steinschneider provided them with a parting gift, before he was taken away to a secure location via a Chinook helicopter. He sabotaged the prototype Psychic Dominator, so that it would eventually explode. This meant that Union/Allied would only get one shot with the captured device. Fortunately, a group of Yerik's vehicles were exhibiting parade-ground formations, which is tightly packed. Without compunction, commander Natasha used Yerik's own weaponry against him and by using both the Dominator and the funding of a nearby oil field in destroying his entire base. 'Disrupting the Cloning Operations' Yerik was still far from beaten and had made a plan. Bringing his cloning program online, he was believed to be cloning Union, Allied and Soviet leaders in Sydney, Australia. An order from a cloned world leader to surrender in front of Yerik would be devastating if their soldiers obeyed. Allied and Union forces, including MiG jets dispatched from Korea, launched a counteroffensive. Yerik countered by cloning massive amounts of his Initiates and garrisoning them into buildings across the city. Ejecting someone from an occupied structure normally entails seriously damaging the entire structure and so by the end of the battle, Sydney was in utter ruins. However, superior Allied and Union5 tactics ensured a destruction of the enemy base. 'Phase 4: An Unholy Alliance against Yerik' At this point, the Allies and the Union had reached their point in time when the Soviets had to surrender in front of their victors. Since Yerik was still at large, a top secret meeting of world leaders was planned to help with him. Unfortunately, Colonel Eva had been mind controlled by Yerik in tapping the Allied/Union communications to Natasha who then would received the location of the top secret meeting to be held in London. If Yerik couldn't clone the Allied, Union and Soviet leaders, he would mind control them and use them as his pawns. Determined in his effort to kill the world leaders, Yerik sent his best weapons: OVNIs, Masterminds tanks, and what remained of their submarine fleet. However, Natasha built up solid defenses in front of Parliament House, which prevented Yerik from making much headways into attacking the building. Later, Soviet forces joined the battle to be combined as Allied, Union and Soviet forces destroyed Yerik's base. 'Phase 5: End of the War' Colonel Eva, feeling like a failure had briefly offering to tender her resignation until General Salyukov reminded her that she was still needed and wasn't the only person ever mind controlled. She went ahead to pinpoint the location of Yerik's transmission and triangulations confirmed that he was transmitting from Antarctica and an Union/Allied attack, which included the use of a Soviet base was immediately planned. The Allies launched their strike just after Yerik got there (assuming he ever left). Yerik attempted to deploy his last remaining Psychic Dominator as well as a newly built Genetic Mutator device, but limitations on the technology involved prevented them from firing too often. The Natasha made good use of this fact, and destroyed them before they could fire too many times. Union forces, assisted by the technologies of both Allied and Soviet, leveled Yerik's bases. 'Aftermath' They even captured Yuri, although how they distinguished him from his many clones remains a mystery. He was placed in a 'Psychic Isolation Chamber' to which prevented him from mind controlling anyone - not even a fly. At that moment, the timelines change. As professor Steinschneider explained to Anya, "Break the sound barrier and there's a sonic boom. We broke the time barrier Anya, time boom. Ripples of distortion radiated out through that point of impact, shifting everything just a tiny bit, but enough. Enough for events to happen slightly different... in a supreme act of altruism shattered history like a rank amateur, turned the world into a different thing, moments away from chaos". After using the time machine, they inadvertently broke and distorted the entire timeline, which only stabilized after the defeat of Yerik, causing changes of which only is known:: The SU and the CSS never existed, the slavik wars never happens, all the technology used in these wars disappeared (excluding nuclear weapons) , nobody remembers those events nor their participants (including Steinschneider, Natasha and Anya), people who did not exist and vice versa, like Steinschneider said "time boom". 'See also' *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Events Category:Roleplay Wars Category:Wars Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages